Elaan of Troyius (episode)
Series: TOS Season: 3 Original Airdate: 1968-12-20 Production Number: 57 Year: 2268 Stardate: 4372.5 Story by: John Meredyth Lucas Directed by: John Meredyth Lucas The Enterprise transports Elaan, Dohlman of Elas, to an arranged marriage on Troyius. Summary SUMMARY Background Information * This was only one of only two episodes that showed an actual Klingon flip top communicator similar to the ones the Starfleet crew had (The picture in the Star Trek Encyclopedia, 1997 edition, shows the character Kryton using one). The other episode was "Errand of Mercy". * The episode's title is a take on 'Helen of Troy', another woman given to a man in marriage to stop a war. The story is a science-fiction version of "The Taming of the Shrew." * When Elaan throws her knife at Kirk, you can see the wire the weapon is traveling on. This was virtually impossible to see until the digital clarity of DVDs! * The security officers on the ship have new belts in the third season-- they are black and are worn around the midriff rather than at the hip. In The Savage Curtain, the belts seen are white for Lincoln's honor guard. * In this episode, the camera is set way back from the center of the engineering set-- the "wild" engine components are wheeled out and a vast amount of floor space is left open. The cloaking device from The Enterprise Incident shows up as Watson is explaining warp drive to the Elasians, which is very interesting as that episode hadn't even been filmed yet! * France Nuyen was having her make-up put on for this role when she heard about Robert Kennedy's assassination. She and her then-husband Robert Culp had worked for his campaign and she was devastated by the news. * The Dohlman of Elas undergoes more costume changes than any other TOS character. * This is one of two episodes in which we see Uhura's quarters. African motifs are nicely displayed. * The costumes of Elaan's guards were made from place mats! * This episode marks the first appearance of the the Matt Jeffries-designed Klingon ship, previously seen as an animated blob in Friday's Child. Several impressive fly-bys were filmed for the new model. The new emblem of the Klingon Empire is seen on the model and in the background of the Klingon bridge. * An entire scene with Spock playing his Vulcan harp in the recreation room set was edited out. In that scene he indicated that he had lost an all-Vulcan musical competition to his father. The music was supposed to be fed into the Dohlman's quarters to calm her down. Removal of this scene meant that the elaborate new recreation room would only be seen on-screen twice: in And the Children Shall Lead, and, in re-dressed form, in Is There in Truth No Beauty? * Few times did William Shatner get to play Kirk with such a sense of sarcasm as when he is instructing Elaan on proper table manners. * Victor Brandt would return as Tongo Rad in The Way to Eden. * Dick Durock is best known for playing "Swamp Thing." Links and References Guest Stars * France Nuyen as Elaan * Jay Robinson as Ambassador Petri * Tony Young as Kryton * Lee Duncan as Evans * Majel Barrett as Nurse Chapel * K.L. Smith as Klingon Captain * Dick Durock as Elasian Guard #1 * Charles Beck as Elasian Guard #2 * Victor Brandt as Ensign Watson * Eddie Paskey as Leslie (uncredited) * William Blackburn as Hadley (uncredited) * Frank da Vinci as Vinci (uncredited) * Roger Holloway as Roger Lemli (uncredited) References Battle cruiser, Klingon; dilithium; Dohlman; Elas; Elasian; general quarters; hydrogen; Klingon Empire; Tellun system; Troyian; Troyius; Troyius Tribunal. Related Topics * Suicide * Federation-Klingon Cold War * List of TOS recurring character appearances DVD Media Information * Star Trek: The Original Series, Volume 29 (original two episode single-disc release) * Star Trek: The Original Series - The Complete Third Season (disc 4 of the set) Category:TOS episodes de:Brautschiff Enterprise